Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by words-are-mine
Summary: This is a story about the next generation of Hogwarts. Rated for mild language.
1. Chapter One: New Family

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
These are the Parents and the Children so you know who is who.  
  
**Hermione/Ron  
**  
Jerry, 17, 7th year, R

Vanessa (Tessa), 15, 5th year, G

Kimberly, 14, 4th year, R

Charlie, 13, 3rd year, G

Chelsea, 11, 1st year, G

Dylan, 11, 1st year, R  
  
**Harry/Ginny**  
  
Lily, 15, 5th year, G

James, 12, 2nd year, G

Allison, 11, 1st year, G  
  
**Seamus/Parvati**  
  
Ryan, 11, 1st year, H  
  
**Neville/Hannah**  
  
Alice, 17, 7th year, H

Frank, 11, 1st year, G  
  
**Draco/Pansy**  
  
Vivian, 16, 6th year, S

Circe, 15, 5th year, S

Calvin, 11, 1st year, S  
  
**Dean/Padma**  
  
Karen, 12, 2nd year, R  
  
**Cho/Roger Davies  
**  
Shane, 14, 4th year, R

Ramona (Mona), 11, 1st year, H  
  
**Oliver/Alicia**  
  
Jonas, 16, 6th year, G

Robby, 14, 4th year, G

Damian, 11, 1st year, G  
  
**Lee/Angelina**  
  
Toby, 17, 7th year, G

Angie, 13, 3rd year, G  
  
****

**Chapter One: New Family  
**  
Harry Potter sat down in front of his three children and sighed. For the last twenty years he, his wife, Ginny, and their kids have been living in the Muggle world. They mad a special arrangement with Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, to privately tutor their children in magic. The only contact they had with the wizarding world was with Dumbledore. All their friends knew that they were alive, but they hadn't heard from the Potters for quite some time. Now Harry decided to move back into the wizarding world, mainly due to the fact that for the past year Ginny had been very homesick.  
  
"Dad, what did you want to tell us?" Their oldest daughter, Lily, asked. At fifteen she had boys falling head over heels in love with her. She had inherited her fathers green eyes and jet black hair, and her mother's freckles and delicate features. She had an outgoing personality, she got on with everyone, and her father's skills at Quidditch.  
  
"Well, as you know, your mum and I have been discussing were we want to live next year-" Harry began.  
  
"You mean we are actually moving to America?" James interrupted his dad. James was a striking image of his father, all but his tomato red hair. He also had his mother's temper and wit.  
  
"No. We decided to stay in England. Well, there is only one way to say this. We have decided to move back into the wizarding world." Harry stopped and looked at his kids. Lily's face lit up and she squealed. James shouted "woo-hoo". Only 11 year old Allison was quiet. She wore her long black hair down to her waist, like her mother, but that was the only similarity between them, unless you counted their ears. The shyest Potter, she was closest to her dad. She loved hearing old Hogwarts stories about how he and his friends got into trouble. Although only Harry knew it, Allison got her fathers knack for attracting problems.  
  
"Ally," Harry said, using his special nick-name for her, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Dad, does this mean that I will go to school with other witches and wizards?" Allison asked.  
  
"Yes, you will be attending Hogwarts. I already talked to Dumbledore."  
  
"Uncle Albus? Why would you talk to him?" Lily asked.  
  
"He is the headmaster at Hogwarts." Ginny answered, smiling at her firstborn.  
  
"But... this is brilliant! When do we leave?" James shouted.  
  
"Calm down James. First we are going to move. We found a nice little house near my family's." Ginny look the happiest Harry had ever seen her.  
  
"We have relatives?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course we have relatives, dumbo. Where do you think babies come from anyway?" said James.  
  
"Calm down. You lot have to get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us. Tomorrow we will visit our new house and meet your cousins." Harry stood up and stretched. He grabbed his wife around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you let me down, right this instant." Ginny screamed. He carried her into their bedroom and set her on the bed. He sat next to her and sighed again.  
  
"Harry, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Ginny said, rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"I'm worried about what we will do for work. I doubt wizards need accountants." He and Ginny had gone to university and became accountants.  
  
Ginny leaned over and kissed him softly. "You know that Dumbledore will find you a job. He mentioned a spot in the Ministry of Ma-"  
  
"I am NOT going to run for Minister of Magic!" Harry cried. "I don't care what anyone says. People won't even remember me!"  
  
"Shh, Harry. Just promise me you will think about it, okay? You aren't obligated to do anything." Ginny kissed him again.  
  
"Mmmmm... why do you do that when you know I'm upset?" Harry moaned.  
  
"Because it calms you down." Ginny did it again.  
  
"Dad, can we take Floo powder to the Burrow?" Allison asked. She and her siblings were eating breakfast.

* * *

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore had our house connected to the Floo Network for one week. It's time to go." He said, looking at his watch. He herded his family into the living room. He pulled out a jar of sparkling powder.  
  
"Okay, remember what we went over. Talk loud and clear. Allison, you first." He held out the jar to Allison. She took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. She dropped the powder and said "the Burrow!". She felt a rush as her body began to spin. After thirty seconds she shot out of another fireplace and into a large room. Getting up, she dusted herself off. The room was empty.  
  
"Hello?" she called. A short woman with short brown hair came into the room.  
  
"Hello! You must be Harry's daughter. I am your aunt, Hermione Weasley." She took Allison's hand and shook it briskly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Allison." Allison liked this formal woman.  
  
"Very nice to meet you. You look so much like your father." Hermione said.  
  
"Except for my ears. Sorry, but you don't look like either of my parents. How can you be my aunt.?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I married your mum's brother, Ron." She turned and called "Kids! They're here!" Immediately Allison felt a rumbling coming from the floor. It felt like a stampede. A horde of kids ran into the room. It seemed to Allison that there were more than she could count.  
  
"Good. How old are you Allison?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Eleven. I'm going to be a first year." whispered Allison, clamming up.  
  
"Let me introduce you to your cousins. Dylan and Chelsea are eleven, too. They will also be starting their first year." She motioned to a red-headed girl and boy who were almost identical, all but their hair. Chelsea wore hers like her mother, short. Dylan wore his cropped so close to his head that it gave the impression that someone had scrubbed his head raw. They towered over Allison. She wondered vaguely if her uncle Ron was tall, too. "Charlie is 13 years old. He is going to be a third year." She pointed to a short boy with brown hair. He was covered head to toe in freckles. "Kimberly is fourteen. She will be a fourth year." Hermione pointed to a tall girl with brown hair and glasses. "Vanessa, we call her Tessa, is sixteen. She will be in her sixth year." She pointed to a short girl with tomato red hair and freckles. "Jerry is seventeen. He is Head boy and in his last year." She pointed to a tall boy with red hair and glasses. "Kids, this is—" She was cut off by a loud bang. Everyone turned toward the fireplace. Harry was lying there, covered in soot. Hermione ran over to him and helped him up. "Harry! She threw herself at him.  
  
"Harry, should I be worried about you stealing my wife?" A voice came from the doorway. A tall man stood their, smirking.  
  
"Ron!" Harry gave Ron a big bear hug. "This is brilliant! How are you?"  
  
Ron returned the hug and smiled. "Great. It's great to see you." Another bang emitted from the fireplace. Lily got up and beamed at everyone. A few seconds later James shot out. Introductions began again.  
  
"Oy, Harry. Where is my little sister?" Ron asked. He was answered by yet another bang. Ginny got up and enveloped Ron in a hug. Finally, after an hour of greetings, things finally calmed down. Hermione set out a large lunch for everyone. Soon, Allison felt like she had known her cousins all her life. 


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
**Chapter Two: Off to Hogwarts**  
  
"Wow! This is marvelous. Mum, can we go in there?" Lily pointed to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She felt like she needed three heads to see it all. The Potters and the Weasley's arrived in Diagon Alley at noon the next day. As usual, it was bustling with activity.  
  
"We are going to go get your books first." Harry said, leading them to the book shop.  
  
"But books are boring!" James complained.  
  
"This store isn't going to be boring! Watch out for biting books." Charlie told him.  
  
"Biting books?! I'm in heaven!" James cried. After an hour of shopping, they each had a cauldron full of supplies.  
  
"All right, you can go off and explore now. I am giving you money for a pet each. Only buy what you're allowed to." Ginny handed out the money. Damian and Kimberly went off with their friends. Charlie pulled James away. Lily decided to go look at the latest fashions with Tessa.  
  
"C'mon. Mum says that we can get pets, too. The best ones are sold over here." Chelsea beckoned Damian and Allison over to a large store filled with exotic animals. Kittens of all colors, even green, played on the floor. Rat's cages lined the walls. Owl cages hung from the ceiling.  
  
"What are you going to buy? I want an owl or a kitten. If you don't get an owl then you can use the schools, but having your own is very useful." Chelsea told Allison. They browsed through the store, the farther they went the stranger the animals got. Damian stopped in front of a small enclosure that held spider monkeys. The sign above them read: Magical Spider Monkeys, They Carry Notes over Short Distances, Playful and Charming. Damian's eyes lit up. He quickly beckoned the sales lady, a plump little witch.  
  
"I would like to buy a monkey." Damian told her.  
  
"All right. Which one would you like?" The witch asked him. He pointed to the smallest brown one. She opened the cage a lifted the little monkey out. "This is a girl. Good choice. She loves boys." She handed her to Damian, who immediately picked out a red collar for her.  
  
"What should I name her?" He asked his sister and cousin.  
  
"I don't know. What about 'Chocy', because of her color?" Allison suggested.  
  
"What about 'Simper'? She looks like she is grinning?" Chelsea said.  
  
Allison nodded. "I like 'Simper'."  
  
"Then 'Simper' it is." Damian took Simper to the front to pay for her. The two girls kept looking. Soon Allison came across a cage that held a red owl.  
  
"Oh! Look at this beauty. I want to buy her." Allison told her cousins.  
  
"Ok, then I am going to get a cat. Should we share pets so we both can have two?" Chelsea picked up a tiny grey tabby that fit in her palm.  
  
"Great idea! Let's go find my dad and show him." The trio left the shop very content, each carrying a small animal. When they reached Flourish and Blotts they heard a sneer.  
  
"Look who it is. The Weasley twins. You too found yourself a friend? And a pretty one at that. It's a miracle." They turned to find a tall blond boy staring at them. He was very handsome, with a pale face and almost girlish (a/n: is that a word?) features.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy! Leave my family alone." Jerry had walked up just as the blond boy was speaking.  
  
"His name is Circe Malfoy. He has the worst family ever. You want to watch out for him." Chelsea whispered to Allison. Circe did give off a foul feeling. Allison looked behind Circe and saw a boy her age. He was a mini-Circe; the only thing missing was the sneer. He gave her a small smile, which she returned.  
  
"Bloody hell, Weasley, I didn't know that this lovely girl was your family. How did that turn out?" Circe said, motioning to Allison, who blushed.  
  
"She is Harry Potter's kid. Don't you think about getting near her." Jerry threatened. He moved in front of Allison.  
  
"Harry Potter? The famous Harry Potter? I wouldn't touch her with a ten- foot pole. You think that we will just accept the Potters after all this time? You are very wrong. Beware, Potter. We don't want your sort at Hogwarts." He gave Allison one last menacing look at sauntered away. The boy who stood behind him approached Allison.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to Circe. He it a git. He believes in all that pure-blood crap that my mum and dad tell him. I'm Calvin. Are first years too?" He asked Chelsea, Damian, and Allison. They nodded.  
  
"Well, I had better go follow him, before him runs someone down. See you later." Calvin ran to catch up with his brother.  
  
The four cousins stood there, stunned at the difference between the brothers. Finally Jerry spoke. "Listen, I won't always be around to tell him off. You lot stay away from him, you hear?" The trio nodded again. "Fine, well, Mum sent me to fetch you. We are going to go back to the Burrow. Uncle Fred and Uncle George are going to come over for dinner, and I think they are bringing presents." With that he turned and walked off, toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Are our uncles nice?" Allison asked as they followed Jerry.  
  
"They are terrific! They own a chain of joke shops, so they always bring us all sorts of pranks. Just don't accept any food that isn't wrapped from them." Chelsea told her. She and Allison spent the journey back to the burrow talking and giggling like old friends. When they started to gossip about cute boys Damian gave them one look and went to join Charlie and James.  
  
"Who do you fancy?" Allison asked Chelsea as they chewed on Licorice Wands.  
  
"Well, you have to promise not o tell anyone, because he goes to Hogwarts. He is a fourth year." Chelsea said, biting off a huge piece of licorice.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"His name is Robby Wood. He is a Chaser on the Gryffindor team." Chelsea told her. Damian kept on giving the two girls funny looks.  
  
"He's a fourth year? Wow. I can't wait to meet him." Allison said. "What houses are your brothers and sisters in?"  
  
"Jerry is a Ravenclaw. Kimberly is also a Ravenclaw. He is Head boy. Tessa and Charlie are both Gryffindors. Dad isn't very happy about Jerry and Kimberly being in Ravenclaw, but Mum is straight out glad. She says 'They obviously have their priorities right. They take after me.'" Chelsea and Allison laughed. "I think Damian will be in Ravenclaw. He is very bright and has always got his nose in a book. Or he will be in Hufflepuff. He is very loyal, to everyone. I have no idea where I will be. What house do you think you will be sorted into?" Chelsea asked.  
  
Allison thought about it. "Well, Dad and Mum were both in Gryffindor, so I could be there. I know which one I am NOT going to be in: Slytherin."  
  
"But the sorting hat almost put your Dad in Slytherin! It could do the same with you." Chelsea pointed out.  
  
"Well, if it tries to put me in Slytherin, I will refuse to go to Hogwarts. Dad said that all Slytherins are 'bloody gits'." Allison said. And that was that.

* * *

"Its time to wake up, love. We are going to leave in one hour." Harry's voice cut through Allison's slumber. She had been dreaming that she put on the sorting hat and it told her that she would make the best Slytherin there was. The bad feeling left her when she remembered what day it was. Today she would go to Hogwarts! She jumped out of bed and took a shower. The night before she had laid out her clothes, a pair of black corduroys and a red sweater. When she walked into the kitchen she found her brother and sister sitting at the table eating sausage and pancakes (a/n: is that what the call them in England?). Her mother tried to feed her some, but her stomach wouldn't accept any food. Finally They loaded up the trunks, Allison's owl, who she named Ruby, Lily's cat, named Fluffy, and James's rat, named Sky for its blue color. A half an hour later they were standing in front of a barrier between platforms 9 and 10 in King Cross.  
  
"Um, dad, how are we supposed to get to Platform 9 ¾? There isn't one." Lily said apprehensively. Harry just smiled. He pushed Allison's cart straight at the barrier! Allison closed her eyes, waiting for the crash, but right before he hit the barrier he vanished. James gasped.  
  
"Allison, you next, love." Ginny told her daughter. Allison tired to swallow the lump in her throat and followed her father with her eyes closed. The same thing happened to her, precisely before she crashed she vanished. She heard a train whistle and opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine sat next to a big sign that read "Platform 9 ¾". The platform was filled with students and their families. She saw her dad and walked over to him. Her mother, sister, and brother joined them.  
  
"Let's go find you a compartment." Harry told his children. Before he could do so James and Lily protested.  
  
"Dad! I told Tessa and Kimberly that I would sit with them." Lily said.  
  
"And I am meeting Charlie." James agreed. They both took their trunks and set off to find their cousins.  
  
Harry turned to Allison. "Well, we can still find you a compartment. C'mon." Allison said goodbye to her mother and followed him. They walked the length of the train when Allison heard someone call her name.  
  
"Allison! Over here!" Chelsea stood in the door way to the last compartment. Harry lifted Allison trunk and set it in there. Then he turned and gave Allison a big hug.  
  
"You will be great. Have a blast." He told her. When he left Allison settled in next to Chelsea. She just got comfortable when a boy their age appeared.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit in here? There is no where else." He asked. The girls nodded. "Thank you. I'm Damian Wood-" He stopped, puzzled when the two girls burst into giggles.  
  
"Sorry. Its just, is Robby Wood your brother?" Allison asked him.  
  
"Yeah, why? You don't fancy him, do you? You do." Damian said.  
  
"I don't. I have never seen him. My name is Allison Potter. This is my cousin, Chelsea Weasley." Allison introduced.  
  
"Are you related to Fred and George Weasley?" Damian asked.  
  
"Yeah. You don't FANCY them, do you?" Chelsea told him, laughing harder.  
  
"No! It's just, my dad told me about them. He says they were brilliant beaters."  
  
"They were." Another voice said. This one had an Irish lilt to it. They all looked up to see a short boy with light brown skin standing over them. "Hello, I'm Ryan Finnigan. Me ad told me all about your uncles. They are legends at Hogwarts. The best beaters Gryffindor ever had. Could have played pro." He sat down.  
  
"Your dad is Seamus Finnigan? He was my dads mate. I am Allison Potter, this is my cousin, Chelsea Weasley, and this is Damian Wood." Allison once again made the introductions. She was starting to feel less shy every minute.  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Parvati went to the Yule Ball with Harry. Nice to meet you." He offered them all Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum. They accepted. Soon the compartment was filled with chatter. A knock on the door interrupted their fun. Two boys entered, the taller one was Calvin Malfoy.  
  
"Hello again. Mind if we join you? My brothers being a prat again. This is Frank Longbottom, and I am Calvin Malfoy." Calvin said to those that didn't know or guess who he was.  
  
"Your dad was also a friend of mine! I'm Allison Potter." Allison introduced everyone.  
  
"Blimey, you aren't like your brother at all, are you?" Damian told Calvin.  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm put in Slytherin. That's where my mum and dad were." Calvin sighed.  
  
"I know, you dad and mine were worst, or I should say best, enemies. Dad will have a fit when he hears that I'm friends with a Malfoy!" Allison said.  
  
"Yeah, and my mum and your mum apparently loathed each other." Calvin told Chelsea. Obviously the fighting hadn't passed down to anyone in the compartment, because when the train stopped they were snacking and playing like old friends. The screech of the tires brought them out of their fun.  
  
"I think we are there. We are at Hogwarts." Ryan said to five very nervous faces.  
  
A/N: I switched Circe's name with Calvin because Calvin didn't fit the older Malfoy. Circe is a mean name. I also added Lee and Angelina's kids to the list. Hope you like it. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Sue

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JKR does.  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone they removed my genealogy chart I will try and get it back up in another format. They locked my account for a while because they said that my genealogy "was a list. It is against the rules to post a list." Argh! Well, here it is.  
  
**Chapter Three: Baby Sue**  
  
The students filed out of the train, into the night. Allison and her friends managed to stick together as the older students pushed and bumped their way to one hundred horseless carriages. They made to follow when a loud voice stopped the.  
  
"Firs' years follow me. All firs' years o'er 'ere." Allison looked in the direction of the voice and gasped. There stood a very large man in the middle of a bunch of first years. His hands were a large as hubcaps and his large coat could have covered her and her friends with room to spare. Chelsea pulled her toward the man.  
  
"That's Hagrid. He is the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Our dads and my mum were his good friends. Here, I will introduce you. Hello, Hagrid!" Chelsea called to him. "This is Allison Potter. Mum told me to introduce you first thing. Oy, James, Lily! Over here." She beckoned her two older cousins. "This is James Potter, and this is Lily Potter. They are going to be sorted tonight, too."  
  
Hagrid took Allison's hand in his own big one and shook it so hard that she had trouble staying standing. He beamed at her. "'Arry Potters girl? It's a pleasure. Blimey! You are a spitting image of yer father. Except that yer a girl. And a very pretty one at tha'" Hagrid told her making her blush. She smiled at him. He was very easy to like. He greeted Lily and James, too. Hagrid looked around at the people surrounding her. "Already made yerself friends, eh? Wouldn't expect less from 'arry's child. Come on you lot, I ought to get you up to the castle. Dumbledore's waiting." He turned at led the first years to the edge of a lake, there sat about fifty boats. "No more 'en four to a boat. Get in." Hagrid said, taking a boat to himself.  
  
Allison stepped in a boat with Chelsea, Damian, and Calvin. Ryan and Frank sat next to a pair of blond twins. As soon as everyone was settled the boats began moving. When they turned the bend a gasp ran through the first years. On top of a cliff was a large castle, lighted in the windows. The boats stopped as suddenly as they started. Everyone filed out of the boats and up to the large front door of the castle. Hagrid knocked loudly three times. The door swung open to reveal a tall, stern looking witch stood there.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. First years, follow me, please. I am Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted into your house now. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She told them as they walked down the long corridor. She opened a door and led them into a vast room. Four long tables filled with students were lined up in front of the head table, which sat the teachers. One thousand candles floated above the candles, but the first years barely noticed them. They were too busy gaping at the sky. It had been bewitched to look exactly like the ceiling outside. It was if there wasn't a roof. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a squat stool that held a ratty hat. The hat looked as if it had seen thousands of years, and it had.  
  
"When I call your name please step forward and try on the Sorting Hat." Professor McGonagall pulled out a long parchment and read "Abott, Jonathan"  
  
"That's my cousin. He is the son of my mum's younger brother." Frank whispered to Allison. Jonathan walked up and sat on the stool. He set the Sorting Hat on his head. After a moment the hat shouted:  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Creevey, Amanda." One of the blond twins that shared a boat with Frank and Calvin walked up to the stool and sat down. She set the hat on her head and immediately it shouted"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Creevey, Sharon." Amanda Creevey's twin sat there for almost five minutes before the hat shouted:  
  
"Slytherin!" (A/N: I know, why did I put a Creevey in Slytherin? Well, you will find out later.)  
  
"Davies, Ramona!" A half Asian girl tried on the hat.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Endel, Andy was sorted into Slytherin before Ryan Finnigan's name was called. The hat just touched his head before shouting:  
  
"Hufflepuff!" Allison and her friends cheered as a relieved looking Ryan sat at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Kint, Sarahi." An Indian girl walked up to the hat and put it on.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Longbottom, Frank." Frank gave Allison a nervous grin and walked up to the stool. He sat down and placed the hat on his head. The hat took almost as much time as it did with Sharon Creevey. Finally it sorted him into:  
  
"Gryffindor!" His friends applauded as he walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Malfoy, Calvin"  
  
"I bet he is sorted into Gryffindor. He doesn't seem to have a drop of Slytherin in him." Chelsea whispered to Allison.  
  
"Slytherin!" Chelsea lost the bet.  
  
Finally Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Allison." Allison looked up at the head table just in time to see her "Uncle" Dumbledore wink at her. She stepped forward and sat down. Trying to order her hands to stop shaking, she put on the sorting hat.  
  
Hmmm. another Potter. It seems just yesterday I was sitting upon your fathers head. Oh, and you have some Weasley in you, too.  
  
Hardly any, Allison thought to herself.  
  
_You have more than you know. Now, where to put you? You are very loyal, I see. That's a Hufflepuff feature. You also are very intelligent. You would be good in Ravenclaw. But you also want to be great. I see it here, tucked away in the corner of your mind. You want to prove yourself. You are very brave. You would do anything for your friends. I will put you in-_  
  
"Gryffindor!" Allison let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She got up and went to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Frank.  
  
Professor McGonagall called "Potter, James." James stepped forward and tried on the hat. The hat contemplated for a minute before it decided.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter, Lily."  
  
"Gryffindor!" Lily went to sit by her brother.  
  
"Weasley, Chelsea." Chelsea tried on the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Chelsea skipped over to the table and joined her cousin.  
  
"Weasley, Damian." The hat just touched his hair then shouted:  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Told you." Chelsea whispered.  
  
Finally "Wood, Damian."  
  
"Gryffindor!" Gryffindor table burst into cheers as the Headmaster stood.  
  
"There is a time for speeches, and this is not it! Bon Appetite." The empty plates filled with food.  
  
"This is brilliant!" Damian said, filling his plate with Shepard's Pie and Kidney and Steak Pudding. When their stomachs were full Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"There are only a few start-of-term announcements. We have two new teachers this year. I am sorry to say that our Potions Master, Professor Snape, is retiring. To replace him, which is almost impossible, is Professor Draco Malfoy." A whisper ran through the crowd a hooded figure stood up and removed his cloak. He was a tall, handsome blond man with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Calvin didn't tell us that his dad was going to teach!" Allison said.  
  
"I don't think anyone knew! Look at him, he looks as surprised as us!" Frank pointed to a very shocked Calvin. There was a patter of polite applause.  
  
"Our second change in staff is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was an auror, but unfortunately she sustained injuries that made her job very difficult. Please welcome Professor Nymphadora Tonks." A short woman with short, bright green hair stood and waved to the student. A much larger applause erupted this time.  
  
"My dad told me that she used to be a metamorphgus, but a curse mad her stuck in that form. She will be like that for the rest of life, even when she is old." Frank said to them.  
  
"Now, first years please note that the Forrest is off limits to all students. Your caretaker Mr. Filch asked me to remind you for the one hundredth time that magic is prohibited in the corridor, along with many other items. He posted the list on your message board in your common rooms. Tomorrow morning you will be given your schedules. Breakfast is held at seven. Prefects, please lead your student to your common rooms." There was a rustle of robes as the students all got up and followed the prefects about of the Great Hall.  
  
"All Gryffindors follow me. This way." Jerry called to them. They trailed him through corridors and up stair cases. Soon the first years lost track of where they were. Finally Jerry stopped in front of a giant painting of a blond woman with pigtails and a short pink child's dress who was licking a lolly-pop.  
  
"The Fat Lady used to be here to take passwords, but she decided to retire to the library. The only painting we could get is her, Baby Sue. She insists on the 'Baby'. The new password is 'Love me'" He looked expectedly at Baby Sue.  
  
She crossed her arms and said "You have to say it the right way, or no entry."  
  
"Fine. Wuv me." Jerry turned red at the ears. A few first year girls giggled. That seemed to be the right way to say it because her portrait swung open to reveal a tall hole in the wall. They walked into a large, cozy room filled with cushy armchairs and a fireplace.  
  
"Girl dormitories are up the stairs that way" Jerry pointed. "The boys go that way. Your names will be posted on the doors so you know where you will sleep. Good night." He walked up the stairs to the guy's dormitory and disappeared through the door. Chelsea and Allison found their names on the same door. Their dormitory was round and held five beds. A tall black girl had occupied one of the beds.  
  
She stood and smile. "Hi! My name is Angie Jordan."  
  
"Hi, I'm Chelsea Weasley and this is my cousin Allison Potter. Nice to meet you." Chelsea said.  
  
"Weasley, huh? I know your uncles Fred and George pretty well. My dad is their best friend." Angie said.  
  
Allison sat down on an empty bed and asked "What year are you in?"  
  
"Third. I'm guessing you two are first years?" They both nodded. The door opened and two girls walked in. One was a short girl with brown skin and oval eyes, the other was a chubby brown haired girl with glasses.  
  
"Hi! I am Leslie Dormer. I'm a fourth year." The girl with glasses said.  
  
"I am Wetalu Sanders." The pretty brown one said. Angie, Allison, and Chelsea did double takes. Wetalu had an American accent.  
  
"I'm from the U.S. I am Lapwai Indian. I am on an exchange student program." Wetalu smiled at them. Allison knew that she would get along with her roommates. She laid down and fell asleep.  
  
**Amanda Halliwell:** Thank you! Do you mean more chapters, or longer chapters? 


	4. Chapter 4: Running into Wood

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling. (Although, if Harry Potter was mine, then Sirius would still be alive.)  
  
**Chapter 4: Running into Wood**  
  
"Allison, wake up. We have fifteen minutes until breakfast is over. You don't want to miss it." Chelsea's voice startled Allison the next morning. She opened her eyes to a bright common room. Chelsea and Leslie were putting on their robes.  
  
"Where are the others?" Allison asked.  
  
"They went down already. Hurry." Chelsea answered.  
  
"I will meet you down there." Allison said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Go." Allison hopped out of bed and was pulling on her robes as Leslie and Chelsea left the room. She gathered up her rucksack (a/n: is that the word?) as rushed out into the common room as she ran right into a tall boy. Her back split and her books scattered.  
  
"Sorry." Allison said, looking up into his eyed. Her stomach did somersaults. His eyes were a deep hazel. He had a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"In a hurry to get somewhere?" He asked, helping her gather up her books.  
  
"Some people actually want to actually want to attend class." She told him sarcastically, giving his pajamas a look of criticism.  
  
He laughed. "Don't you know? Sixth don't have to worry about that until next year. Here, let me at least walk you the Great Hall." He fixed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Allison Potter."  
  
"Ah, I have heard of your father. So, how do you like the wizarding world so far? I bet the boys are happy to have you here. Do you like anyone in particular?" He made her blush. She couldn't believe that he was flirting with her. He was at least sixteen.  
  
"I like it, and no. I am only eleven." She scowled at him. They had reached the Great hall. For some reason her friends were gaping at her.  
  
"Well, look me up in a few years. Farwell, lovely." He handed her bag, kissed her hand, and sauntered off. Allison walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Wetalu.  
  
"What?" Allison asked her friends.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" Angie asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Allison shrugged. "Just some guy. I think he is a sixth year." She grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat.  
  
"That isn't just some guy! That is Jonas Wood! He is Damian and Robbie's older brother, and a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He kissed your hand." Chelsea told her.  
  
"Oy, Allison, was that you that we saw with my brother?" Damian walked up to them with Frank and Ryan in tow.  
  
"Yes. Why is everyone making such a big deal? I dropped my books and he helped me carry them."  
  
"Damian hasn't talked to a girl other than his girlfriend in two years. Do you know who his girlfriend is?" Damian asked.  
  
"No, but I suppose you are going to tell me." Allison said.  
  
Ryan was the one who told her. "Sandy Young. She is only the most popular and beautiful girl in Hogwarts."  
  
"And I am supposed to care, why?" Allison asked.  
  
"She isn't just pretty. She is very stuck up. She protects Jonas like the dementors used to protect Azkaban." Leslie told her.  
  
"Well, good for her. Look, here come Professor McGonagall with our schedules." Professor McGonagall handed them each a slip of parchment.  
  
"Brilliant! We have double DADA this morning, then charms, then transfiguration. A breeze." Ryan said.  
  
"Lucky. The fourth years have double potions, and I am not looking forward to meeting Professor Malfoy." Wetalu told them. "Well, I had better get to it. No use starting off bad with him. Cheers."  
  
The first years made their way up to their first class. They knew they would get along with Professor Tonks when they walked into the room. The walls were covered with posters of the Weird Sisters. They all found desks near the front of the room and sat down. Professor Tonks was nowhere to be seen. Five minutes after class was to start she walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "Wotcher. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't want you lot to call Professor or anything. Just Tonks. I was an auror until last year. You aren't going to have a proper lesson today, I just want to learn a bit about you. Who will start?" A dozen hands shot up. She called on Ryan.  
  
He stood and told her "I am Ryan Finnigan. I'm in Hufflepuff. Up until now I lived with me ma and da in Ireland. I'm an only child."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ryan." She pointed to an half Asian girl.  
  
"My name is Ramona Davies. My friends call me Mona. My mother and father both were on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I am in Hufflepuff, too. My older brother is a fourth year Ravenclaw." Mona sat down. One of the Creevey twins stood up.  
  
"My name is Amanda Creevey. I lived with my sister and my dad. My mum, Millicent, died when I was two. I am in Gryffindor." Allison was the last person to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Allison Potter. I'm in Gryffindor." Allison sat down.  
  
"That's all? Well, I know your father. He is a close friend of my husband, Remus Lupin. How is your father? Is he going to consider the position as Minister of Magic?" Tonks asked.  
  
"What?!" Chelsea yelped. She turned to Allison. "You didn't tell me that your dad is going to be Minister."  
  
"He's not! I mean, I didn't know either. What are you talking about Profe—I mean, Tonks?" Allison said.  
  
"Look." Tonks handed her the Daily Prophet. She took it and started to read.  
  
Harry Potter: Minister of Magic?  
  
It has been revealed that Harry Potter has been offered Arthur Weasley's job as Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley decided to retire in June. Harry Potter surprised the wizarding world when he returned with his wife Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley) and his three children, who are currently attending Hogwarts. Although Mr. Potter is hesitant about taking the job, if he chose to he would have immense support among witches and wizards. The Minister asked Mr. Potter to make a choice by October first.  
  
Allison put the Newspaper down, speechless with shock. Chelsea took the paper from her and read it. Allison looked up at Tonks. She needed to talk to her father. "Er...may I--?"  
  
"Go ahead. You should go to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure that he will help you in any way that her can." Tonks told her. Allison gathered up her books and walked out of the room. As soon as she reached the corridor she ran all the way to the Headmasters office.  
  
She stood in front of the stone gargoyle and said, "Er... I need to see Professor Dumbledore please." When nothing happened she realized that it must be password-protected. "Er... lemon drop?" She said, remembering the stories her father had told her. "Ok, what about cockroach cluster? Fawkes? Professor Dumbledore is the king? Thick socks? My green trousers?" The gargoyle leapt to life, revealing a spiral staircase. Allison walked up it an knocked on the door at the top. It swung open.  
  
Dumbledore stood there, beaming. "I see you figured out the password. You are a celver girl, just like your father. I suppose that he is why you are here?" She nodded. "Well, come in." He shut the door behind her. "If you wish, you may send him an owl, but I recommend talking face to face." He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a jar of Floo Powder. "Take a pinch. All you do in kneel on the floor and stick your head in."  
  
Allison did as he said. She dropped the powder into the fireplace and stated, "Harry Potter's residence." Her head spun around and around until it abruptly stopped. Their Living Room was empty. "Dad!" She called. After a moment Harry walked into the room.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice. Well, I cant say that I didn't excpect this." Harry sat down on the rug, in front of her.  
  
"Dad, the Daily Prophet said that you can be Minister of Magic!" Allison got to the point.  
  
Harry sighed. "I know. And your mum is making me consider it. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"I think its brilliant! But why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"I wasn't going to even think about taking it, so I thought that I didn't need to tell anyone."  
  
"So?" Allison prodded.  
  
"So what?" Harry feigned innocence.  
  
"Dad! So, are you going to take it?"  
  
"Yes. I gave it some deep thought. I certainly wouldn't be bored then." Harry told her.  
  
Allison gave a squeal. "My dad is the Minister of Magic! Brilliant! Are you going to announce it tomorrow?"  
  
"Arthur already did. Allison, I didn't realize it, but you should be in class. I will write you tomorrow. Say hello to your brother and sister for me." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, fine. Goodbye." She pulled her head out of the fireplace and looked up at her 'Uncle'.  
  
"I suppose everything is sorted out then. It is too late to return to Defense Against the Dark Arts, so you should walk down to the Great hall and get a head start on lunch." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Allison skipped down the corridor, feeling lighthearted. Just as she went through the doorway to the Great Hall she ran into someone for the second time that morning.  
  
"Well, well, it seems that you can keep your hands off me. Am I that irresistible?" Jonas Wood stood in front of her with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
Allison glared at him. "You seem to be throwing yourself in my way, wherever I go. Am I that enticing?"  
  
"A funny girl, aren't you?" He said, laughing. "Aren't you out of class a little early?"  
  
"Do you even go to lessons?" She retorted, sitting at the empty Gryffindor table. Jonas sat down across from her.  
  
"You know what? I like you. You are very witty." Jonas said.  
  
"Now my life is complete." She told him sarcastically, trying not to notice the way his muscles showed through his tight black shirt. Instead she helped herself to a plate of sandwiches already set out. It was very hard to ignore him, especially when she could feel his body heat.  
  
Jonas was about to say something when he was interrupted by the student flowing into the Great Hall for lunch. As Chelsea, Frank, and Wetalu made their way over to Allison he flashed her a smile and whispered, "Nice running into you. We should do it again. Mind you, go slower next time." He got up and walked off. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Announcment

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does. (If I owned HP then Sirius would be mine!)  
  
**Chapter 5: The Announcement**  
  
The first week of school passed quickly, on Saturday morning Professor Dumbledore made an exiting announcement.  
  
"May I have your attention for just one moment before you begin eating?" Professor Dumbledore asked the students. "On Halloween, for the first time ever, Hogwarts will have a ball that first, second, and third years will be able to attend. It will begin at seven. Please come dressed in a costume. That is all." As soon as he sat down the Great Hall was filled with eager chatter.  
  
"Blimey, first year have never been able to attend a ball!" Damian said.  
  
"Allison, I just realized, we can have dates!" Chelsea squeaked. She gave Robby Wood a hopeful look.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. Robby is probably going to go with Wetalu. He has been eyeing her all week." Damian told Chelsea.  
  
"Well, I don't think that having a date is that important. Why don't we all go in a group?" Allison asked.  
  
"No one goes in a group! It isnt cool. If no one asks me I won't go at all." Chelsea declared, finishing off her porridge. "Now, who wants to go down to the Quidditch pitch and practice flying? Madame Hooch said that she will be there to help us. Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks."  
  
"Can we join you?" Ryan and Calvin had walked up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sure. I have never flown before. I can't wait." Allison said. As they walked down Chelsea told them stories of how she flew with her brothers and sisters when she was younger. When they arrived the Asian girl named Ramona was already down there.  
  
"Hello. I'm Mona Davies." She waved brightly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Chelsea Weasley. This is Damian Wood, this is Ryan Finnigan, Calvin Malfoy, and my cousin, Allison Potter." Chelsea told her.  
  
"My mum knew your dad." Mona said to Allison.  
  
"What is your mum's name?" Allison asked.  
  
"Cho. Her surname was Chang before she married my dad."  
  
"I have heard of her! My Uncle Ron told me that my dad used to fancy her." Allison laughed. "We could have been sisters."  
  
Mona giggled. "That is funny. Well, mum and dad want me to make the Quidditch team, so I had better practice some more." With that she pushed off the ground and sped up.  
  
"That girl can fly!" Damian said in awe.  
  
"I think someone has got a crush!" Ryan laughed.  
  
"Do not!" Damian turned red.  
  
"You do so! You should ask her to the dance! I bet she will say yes." Chelsea said. Damian didn't respond. He just grabbed an extra boom and shot off into the sky. Chelsea and Ryan followed him.  
  
"Do you have any pointers for me?" Allison asked Calvin.  
  
"Er.... It's really simple. Just get on push off. Either you are good or horrible. Try once like we practiced in class." He told her. Allison mounted and pushed against the ground. She sped up, her stomach leaping. She zoomed toward the goal posts, tossing and imaginary quaffle toward them. It was exhilarating. The wind rushed through her hair as she raced toward Calvin, who was also flying around the posts.  
  
"Brilliant! Ruddy brilliant!" She called to him.  
  
"You are a natural!" He called back. They stayed at the pitch all day, zipping around. Only when the sky started to darken did the group return the common room.

* * *

Chelsea, Allison, Frank and Damian decided to gather in the Gryffindor common room each night and help each other with their homework. Each night someone new seemed to join them until half of the people in the common room were part of the 'homework group', everyone from the first years to the seventh years. Chelsea's siblings Jerry, Tessa, and Charlie came along with Lily and James. Jonas showed up with his close friend Toby Jordan, Angie's older brother. Saturday night the group had a hard time concentrating, due to the announcement of the ball. Only a few actually did their work.  
  
"Oy, Allison, can you help me with my potions essay? I have eleven of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, but I can't seem to find the last." Frank called to Allison, who was sitting next to Angie, gossiping about a Ravenclaw second year.  
  
Allison stood up and walked over to him. "Ok, let me see your essay." She scanned the parchment and told him "Frank! You have all twelve! See, right here is the last one. Why did you really call me over?"  
  
"Because he wanted to get close to you!" Jonas shouted. A few people laughed.  
  
"Shut it. I thought I had eleven. Allison, do you want to take a walk? I have to talk to you." Frank stood and followed Allison out of the common room, trying to ignore the catcalls coming from Jonas and his friends. They walked silently down the gardens when Frank turned to her. "What do you think about Ryan?" Allison looked surprised at this question. "See, he really fancies you and he made me promise to ask you. Just don't tell him that I told you that because he said not to. He wants to ask you to the ball."  
  
She tried to choose her words carefully. "Well, I never really thought about it. I mean, he is very nice, but he is a good friend. I don't know him well enough yet. I suppose I would say yes, if he asked me to the ball."  
  
"All right. Thank you for being truthful." He looked at the time. "We had better get back. We don't want to be caught outside after curfew." The made their way back to the common room. Surprisingly, it was almost empty. Only Lily, Toby, and Jonas were still up. Frank said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
"Chelsea said to tell you that she is tired and she went to sleep." Lily informed Allison. "I'm going to bed also. Night." She disappeared through the door to the girl's dorms.  
  
Allison went over by the fire where her things were laid out. She sat down to finish off her potions essay. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jonas telling Toby to go on up to bed. When Toby left Jonas walked over and sat down next to Allison.  
  
"What did lover boy want?" He asked.  
  
"Lover boy? I don't have a lover boy. Even if I did, that is none of your concern." She replied, pretending to read her essay.  
  
Jonas laughed. "Fine, have it your way. What did Longbottom want?"  
  
"Like I said, its none of your business." She was having trouble concentrating so she started to pack up her books.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with?" Jonas asked, giving her a arrogant smile.  
  
"No one, yet. I presume you are going with Sandy?"  
  
"Actually, no. We split up last night. She met some bloke from Beauxbatons over the holidays and decided she liked him better." He explained.  
  
"I'm sorry." She told him, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Since you aren't going to the ball with anyone, how about you go with me?" He asked her. She was surprised to hear a hint of shyness in his voice.  
  
"Er... alright then." She nodded to him.  
  
Jonas stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you at breakfast, I hope." He stood and walked up to his dorm. Allison smiled and went to bed.  
  
**A/N:** I just realized that in some of my chapter I wrote Dylan instead of Damian. Sorry. I went back and changed it. Oh, in my story they allow anyone to try out for Quidditch teams. They "changed" the rules after Harry left school. I know this chappy is good but please be patient. I am studying for my SAT. It takes a lot of y time. I take it monday. Wish me luck... 

I would love a beta reader!


	6. Chapter 6: The Taming of Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Everything that belongs to JKR does. Although I wouldn't mind owning Sirius!

A/N: I am SO sorry about the lack of updates. I decided to get my GED and now I'm in college. It is hard, so I have been working non-stop on schoolwork. Now it is slowing down so I have enough time to write. I hope you all can forgive me. BTW: I am now living in Idaho with my Aunt! All they have here are Potato People! Lol

**Chapter 6: Taming Draco Malyfoy**

"You what! You mean to tell me that you got invited to the ball by the most gorgeous boy in Hogwarts?" Chelsea squealed, pulling the curtains around her bed open.

"Shhh. Yes, Jonas asked me to the ball. But I thought you fancy Robby?" Allison ran her brush through her thick hair.

"I do but I am not going to deny that his brother is gorgey! I can't believe it. You must be the luckiest girl. Now all we have to is get you on the Quidditch team."

"Mum doesn't want me to try out. She says that I should spend my time studying. I hate that. Tryouts are today and she sent me a letter forbidding me to go!" Allison complained as the two of them walked down to breakfast. All she wanted to do was make Seeker, but her mum said no. Harry wanted his youngest daughter to make the team but he didn't dare go against his wife's wishes. He didn't see why Allison and Ginny couldn't get on. They both had a fiery passion for life.

"Well I have seen yo fly and I think you should try out. What can your mum do from all the way over there?" Chelsea said nonchalantly, sitting down at the breakfast table, joining Frank and Damian.

"I hear your going to the ball with my brother! Watch out, Sandy is on the war path," said Damian, interrupting the conversation.

"I'm not afraid of her. I can go to the ball with whoever I want. I am not afraid of some jealous prat." Allison said firmly, reaching for the jam. A long arm reached for it at the same time. The arm belonged to the most beautiful girl Allison had ever seen. She had long, blond hair and baby blue eyes. Her skin was flawless, her body athletic.

"Well I didn't know I'm a prat now. Just because I still love Jonas? Since when did first years get to decide who I do and do not date?" The girl, who Allison immediately knew was Sandy Young, said icily.

"The famous Sandy Young I presume." Was all Allison said.

"Good guess. Now I want you to listen carefully. I am not going to let some first year _Potter_ steal my boy. If you go to the ball with him then _watch your step_." Sandy turned and walked over to the Slytherin table, where she sat down and began to eat.

"She's a Slytherin? How come no one told me? Great, now I just signed my death wish." Allison groaned.

"Dont worry about her. She will get over it. Your still going with Jonas, right?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course your still going with me." Apparently Jonas had been standing near, and saw that whole exchange. "Sandy is all talk and no action. Like Chelsea said, she'll get over it. Now, Allison, would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Allison blushed and moved down the table with him, ignoring the cat calls of her friends. "Er-"

"Oh no, don't get tongue tied now! I was counting on one of your clever jaunts to put me in my place." Jonas put one hand over his heart as if he was hurt.

Allison giggled and relaxed. "So are you going to tell me why I never see you in class?"

"That is my secret that I will take to the grave. Speaking of class, who do you have today?" He asked.

"Potions and Charms. I am not looking forward to meeting the infamous Malfoy." She cringed.

"He isn't so bad once you know how to push his buttons. Kiss up to him. His head is so big that he won't know that you aren't serious. I'm sure your pretty little face won't have any problem. Want me to walk you to class? I should make sure you don't run into any more guys." He winked at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Allison stood and handed him her rucksack. In comfortable silence they walked down to the dungeons. Jonas stopped in front of a big, dark door.

"Well this is Potions. Have fun and remember what I told you." He kissed a very red Allison on the check and sauntered off.

"Would you care to join us, Ms. Potter, or are you going to stand there swooning over Mr. Wood all day?" A cold voice broke into Allison's thoughts. She turned toward the door to see a tell, blond man standing in the doorway. He was beautiful; Allison could tell that he was related to Circe Malfoy.

"Yes, sir, Professor Malfoy, sir. You have to forgive me. I'm nothing but a love-struck forst year" Allison said, trying to keep a straight face. She entered the room, everyone but Professor Malfoy was snickering. "Sir, may I say that I bet all the girls wish you were 10 years younger, sir. Were you a heartthrob in you time at Hogwarts?" The student gaped at her from their seats. This girl was so brave.

Professor Malfoy tried to hide the smile forming on his lips. "I will exscuse your tardiness this time. Don't let it happen again." Allison rushed to the nearest empy seat, pleased with herself. Potions passed much more pleasanly then expected for the Gryffindors. After class Frank Longbottom have her a slap on the back.

"Well done Potter. You have him eating from you hand."


End file.
